La raison du plus fort
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: ... est toujours la meilleure. Et c'est bien vrai. Mais ce qui est vrai aussi, c'est qu'on finit toujours par tomber sur plus fort que soi. OS, pré ZA.


**Bonjour à tous !  
>Ce petit OS a été écrit dans le cadre des "défis littéraires de la mort-qui-tue" du Forum <em>Où les francophones rôdent<em> (que vous pouvez trouver dans la liste des forums consacrés à The Walking Dead).  
>Le thème était : un OS mettant en scène les frères Dixon, pré ZA.<br>A également participé à ce défi Saphira15, dont je vous incite violemment à aller lire l'OS Seuls contre tous (dont le site m'empêche hélas de vous fournir le lien, mais vous le trouverez facilement dans mes favoris).  
><strong>

**J'ajoute que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne touche pas le moindre centime de mes histoires, ce qui est bien dommage, vu l'énergie que je mets à écrire au lieu de travailler.  
><strong>**J'ajoute également un merci baveux pour ma beta-lectrice CathouxXx.  
>L'image de couverture de cette histoire est l'oeuvre de Marsheroyt, via Deviantart.<strong>

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>La raison du plus fort<strong>

Le jour était levé depuis peu, pourtant, la chaleur était déjà intense, typique du début de septembre.  
>C'était la campagne géorgienne la plus reculée qu'on puisse imaginer, une région où on comptait dix fois plus de bétail que d'habitants, et dix fois plus d'animaux sauvages que de bétail.<br>Mais même ici, il y avait des enfants, et ces derniers allaient à l'école.  
>Il y avait un unique bus scolaire pour tout le canton, qui faisait le ramassage jusqu'aux hameaux les plus lointains. Certains gosses infortunés ayant la malchance d'habiter au bout de la ligne devaient se lever très tôt pour pouvoir le prendre, parfois même avant sept heures.<p>

Sans le panneau discret aux couleurs de la compagnie des transports scolaires, on aurait eu la plus grande peine à deviner qu'un arrêt de bus se trouvait à cet endroit.  
>Il était placé au croisement entre la route principale et une plus petite, poussiéreuse, pas même goudronnée. À côté du panneau, un arbre donnait un peu d'ombre.<br>Et sous cet arbre se trouvait ce matin-là un petit garçon, attendant le bus.

La règle avec ce genre de gamins de la campagne, c'était qu'ils ne portaient que deux sortes d'habits : trop grands, ou trop petits. Parce que les gosses poussaient si vite à cet âge-là, et parce que les vêtements neufs coûtaient cher, il était beaucoup plus rentable d'habiller les enfants avec la garde-robe de leurs frères ou cousins plus âgés.  
>Seuls les aînés avaient la chance de profiter brièvement d'habits neufs.<br>Quant aux benjamins de fratries nombreuses, ils ignoraient jusqu'au sens du mot neuf.

Le short de ce gamin-là avait de toute évidence été usé par un autre avant lui, mais la chemise, étonnamment, était à sa taille, et d'un blanc immaculé. Vu le genre du mioche, c'était une véritable provocation, on se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester blanche très longtemps. On pouvait même pressentir que ce petit gars, depuis le moment où il s'était habillé, avait soigneusement évité de s'assoir ou de s'appuyer où que ce soit… à se demander s'il n'allait pas rester debout dans le bus !  
>Il avait les genoux typiques des mioches qui passent le plus clair de leur été dans la nature et les jambes nues, c'est-à-dire couverts d'écorchures perpétuellement renouvelées.<br>Tout dans son attitude corporelle trahissait son manque de confiance en lui.  
>Petit et chétif pour son âge, il se tenait les épaules rentrées en dedans, ses pieds grattant nerveusement la poussière. Il était de toute évidence mal à l'aise dans sa chemise trop neuve et trop propre, et il avait le regard fuyant des gens qui ne regardent jamais personne dans les yeux. Ses yeux se cachaient sous ses cheveux blonds trop longs, mal coiffés. En le détaillant de plus près, on aurait remarqué que ses ongles étaient rongés presque jusqu'au sang.<p>

Les trois garçons n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup s'approcher pour deviner que ce petit-là constituerait la victime idéale pour leur activité de banditisme de grands chemins juvénile. Depuis des années qu'ils détroussaient régulièrement les gosses plus petits qu'eux, ils savaient reconnaitre une nouvelle proie au premier coup d'œil.  
>Celui-là, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu, probablement qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer à l'école primaire pour la première fois.<br>Eux étaient déjà au collège, et étaient nettement plus grands que lui.  
>En s'avançant vers lui, les trois garçons échangèrent un sourire mauvais.<br>Ils allaient bien se marrer.

« Salut le nain. T'as que'que chose pour nous ? »  
>Le petit fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.<br>« T'es sourd ou quoi ? »  
>Il se mit à regarder nerveusement de tous côtés, évitant le contact visuel avec les autres garçons, pressentant de toute évidence ce qui allait se passer. Mais il n'y avait personne alentour qui aurait pu l'aider, alors il arrima son regard au sol, baissant la tête.<br>« Il est p't'être pas sourd, p't'être qu'il est débile ? » suggéra l'un des collégiens.  
>Ses deux acolytes éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur.<br>Le petit continuait à fixer ses pieds obstinément.  
>« Ouais, t'as raison, un débile de bouseux ! » renchérit l'un des garçons.<br>Le mot bouseux les fit rire.  
>Non pas que les trois adolescents ne le fussent pas eux-mêmes. Leur mise et leur façon de parler trahissaient leur origine rurale. Mais même à la campagne, il y avait des inégalités sociales. De toute évidence, le petit garçon provenait d'une famille soit plus pauvre, soit plus laxiste.<br>Sa chemise blanche rendait, par contraste, encore plus misérable le reste de ce qu'il portait sur le dos.  
>« Alors bouseux, aujourd'hui c'est l'grand jour, tu vas à l'école pour la première fois, hein ?<br>- Première fois d'ta vie qu'tes parents t'laissent sortir de la porcherie j'parie !  
>- Tu t'es fait tout beau, j'vois ça, t'as mis tes plus chic fringues !<br>- Ouais, tu pues presque pas la merde, un exploit ! »  
>Ils rirent de plus belle.<br>Le petit ferma les yeux, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, dans une vaine tentative pour se faire encore plus fluet qu'il n'était déjà. Comme s'il avait voulu devenir plus mince qu'une brindille, rentrer dans le sol, y disparaître.  
>« Bon, c'est pas tout ça. »<br>L'amusement était en train de céder la place à l'impatience chez les collégiens.  
>« Qu'est-ce que t'as d'intéressant pour nous ?<br>- T'as du fric ? »  
>Le petit ne répondit rien.<br>L'un des garçons lui donna un brusque coup de poing dans l'épaule, le faisant vaciller.  
>« T'as du fric ? »<br>Il secoua la tête négativement.  
>« Donne ton sac », ordonna l'un des autres.<br>Pour la première fois, le gamin ouvrit la bouche et un son en sortit.  
>« Non. »<br>C'était un tout petit non, à peine murmuré, qui n'avait rien de résolu.  
>En l'entendant, les trois autres arborèrent le même sourire de prédateur. C'était toujours beaucoup plus marrant quand leurs victimes essayaient de résister.<p>

La première gifle tomba sans crier gare.  
>Le petit leva les bras, tentant de protéger sa figure de la deuxième, mais ce ne fut pas très efficace.<br>Un coup de pied dans le tibia le fit tomber, et les grands lui ôtèrent de force son sac d'école.  
>Le cartable fut immédiatement ouvert et retourné sans ménagement, les affaires qu'il contenait se répandant par terre dans la poussière.<br>Alors que deux des agresseurs continuaient à rouer de coups de pieds le garçon, le troisième fouilla rapidement le contenu du sac.  
>Il n'y avait rien, dans les fournitures d'école du petit, qui eut la moindre valeur pour eux. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être volé.<br>Mais voler n'était pas la seule chose qui les motivait. Casser faisait également partie du jeu.  
>Les livres neufs furent déchirés, les pages salies de poussière, les crayons de couleurs à peine déballés de leur boite furent brisés, le contenu de la trousse éparpillé, jeté aux quatre coins du chemin. Il y avait aussi une boite à goûter en fer, elle fut bosselée impitoyablement à coups de talons, jusqu'à ce que les charnières sautent.<br>Pour le simple plaisir de détruire.  
>Parallèlement au saccage de ses affaires, le petit garçon, roulé en boule par terre, reçut une volée de coups acharnés.<br>Cette violence absurde cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencée.

Le meneur des trois attrapa le petit par ses habits, le remettant debout de force.  
>Le gamin pleurnichait, le visage barbouillé de poussière et de sang, qui coulait de son nez. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'auparavant.<br>Le sang goutait sur la chemise désormais brune, mettant un terme à sa brève carrière d'habit neuf et propre.  
>« Finalement, y a rien qui nous plait, déclara le grand d'un ton faussement aimable. Tu peux garder tes trucs. »<br>Les deux autres voyous remirent les débris poussiéreux de livres, de boite et de crayons dans le cartable, en rigolant.  
>Ils lui fourrèrent son sac dans les bras en se marrant de plus belle.<br>Machinalement, le petit remit son cartable sur ses épaules, provoquant l'hilarité générale.  
>« Aujourd'hui, tu t'en tires bien, dit le meneur. Mais demain, faudra faire mieux qu'ça. »<br>Il attrapa le gosse par les cheveux et l'amena à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
>« Demain t'apportes du fric. T'as compris ? »<br>L'autre hocha la tête en reniflant.  
>« C'est quoi ton nom, le nain ? »<br>De nouveau, le petit répondit d'une voix minuscule.  
>« Daryl.<br>- Et ben, Daryl, demain j'veux te voir ici, à l'heure, et t'as intérêt à avoir c'que j'te demande. J'veux au moins dix dollars. T'as plutôt intérêt à les avoir. Pigé ? »  
>Daryl fit oui de la tête frénétiquement.<br>L'autre le lâcha.  
>« Bon ben, salut, Daryl. À demain ! Bonne journée à l'école ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement.<br>Les deux autres garçons rigolèrent.  
>Le petit hésita l'espace de quelques secondes, puis s'enfuit en courant, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les trois adolescents se marraient déjà avant même d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus, rien qu'en se remémorant la scène de la veille.<br>Leur seconde rencontre avec le petit Daryl avait toutes les chances d'être encore plus hilarante que la première. La somme qu'ils avaient réclamée – dix dollars – constituait une véritable fortune pour un gosse de cet âge-là, tout ce qu'il portait sur lui, godasses comprises, ne valait pas autant. Il était impossible qu'il parvienne à trouver autant d'argent en si peu de temps.  
>Ce serait donc le prétexte idéal pour lui coller une nouvelle raclée, et avec un peu de bol il aurait quand même réussi à faucher quelques pièces pour eux. C'était même certain, vu la branlée qu'ils lui avaient mis la première fois, il n'allait pas oser se pointer les mains vides, ça non.<p>

Arrivés en vue de l'arrêt de bus, ils cessèrent brusquement de rigoler.  
>Daryl ne s'y trouvait pas.<br>À la place, il y avait un type, nonchalamment appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre.  
>C'était un gars nettement plus grand qu'eux. Au moins seize ou dix-sept ans à vue d'œil. Et pas le genre fluet. Carrément pas.<br>Le type portait un jean usé constellé de taches, troué au genou, des bottes en cuir poussiéreuses et un teeshirt sale dont les manches avaient visiblement été découpées.  
>Il fumait une cigarette. Ses mains étaient d'une saleté impressionnante, noircies de cambouis et de Dieu seul savait quoi.<br>Les trois gosses hésitèrent un instant.  
>Rien dans la posture et l'expression de l'inconnu ne paraissait hostile, il fumait tranquillement, ne paraissant pas même les avoir aperçu.<br>Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air d'étrange, quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui.  
>Comme une odeur de sale pressentiment.<br>Mais c'était la seule route, et ils pouvaient difficilement rebrousser chemin sans que ça paraisse bizarre. Et puis surtout, ils étaient bien obligés de prendre le bus.  
>Alors, ils continuèrent à marcher comme si de rien n'était.<p>

Arrivés à la hauteur du type, ils le dévisagèrent par en dessous, et furent forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait peu de chances que ce gars soit là par hasard.  
>Son visage et ses cheveux, sombres et bouclés, n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec ceux du petit mioche blond de la vieille, mais, pourtant, il y avait un truc.<br>Quelque chose dans les yeux, ou plutôt dans le regard.  
>Comme un air de famille.<p>

Le grand type éjecta son mégot de cigarette d'une pichenette et leur sourit. Un vrai grand sourire joyeux.  
>Le genre de sourire qui généralement se rapproche à toute vitesse des baigneurs en haute mer. Surmonté d'un aileron.<br>« Salut les nains. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? »


End file.
